Ce Soir
by zeynel
Summary: Sendoh et Youhei ont décidé d'avouer leurs sentiments à Hanamichi... Voir plus. Ce soir... SenHanaYo


Suppu !!! Avec... Prés d'un mois de retard *transpire, transpire*, voici la fic promise pour ton anniversaire !!! Une petite SenHanaYo... ^^ 

Disclaimers: Les personnages de 'Slam Dunk' ne sont pas ma propriété, mais celle d'Inoue Takehito, je ne fait que les lui emprunter pour mes fics !!!

"Ce Soir..."

Premiére Partie

Sendoh sourit, écoutant le rire joyeux d'Hanamichi. Le rouquin était toujours si gamin, si innocent, tellement vivant... A croire que ce n'était pas du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, mais du feu !!! Un feu vivant, riche, réconfortant... 

"Nan, nan, c'est pas ça !! C'était Min-kun !! MIN-KUN !!! "

Le sourire de Sendoh s'élargit, ses yeux se firent rêveurs... Du feu... 'Le feu purificateur', c'était bien ça l'expression ? Oui, bon, elle était d'habitude utilisée dans un conteste particulier et pas vraiment synonime de joie ou d'innocence mais... Paradoxalement, les mots collaient si bien à Hanamichi...

Si vivant. Comme le feu... Et si pur. 

C'était étrange, mais rien que d'être prés de lui, les gens se sentaient généralement si... Vivants !!! Et si bien dans leur peau... Comme purifiés, la vie semblait telement plus belle, plus vive, plus colorée !!! 

"Sendoh... SENDOH !!! "

Sendoh releva les yeux, surpris. 

"Qu... Hana-kun ? "

"Sendoh ! Grr... Comment OSES-tu ne pas écouter quand le Tensai te parle !!! " s'exclama Sakuragi, furieux. "Je vais... "

"C'est bon, c'est bon !!! " Levant les mains en un geste d'excuse, Sendoh lanca un sourire charmeur en direction d'Hanamichi. "Pour m'excuser, c'est moi qui paye, okay ? Prends tout ce que tu veux... "

"Hein ?.. "

Hanamichi fixa Sendoh quelques secondes, interdit. Puis un large sourire apparu lentement sur son visage.

"Bwah ah ah ah !!! J'espére que t'es riche alors !!! " Hanamichi éclata de rire. "Bon, je prends quoi... "

Sendoh échanga un regard amusé avec Youhei, observant le comportement du rouquin. La seule personne qu'ils connaissent à changer autant d'humeur en moin d'une minute !!! Si énervé, si joyeux, et maintenant si sérieux, plonger dans la lecture du menu...

Youhei fit un petit signe de la tête, montrant Hanamichi, les yeux emplis de tendresse auquel Sendoh répondit en aquiestant.

Ce soir. C'était décidé, ce soir...

Ils avaient longtemps hésités, Youhei et lui... "Miste Cool" et "Smiley"... ILs avaient longtemps hésité. Puisque ca soir... Ce soir changerait tout.

Youhei...

Comment avaient-ils commencé à sortir ensemble ? Et QUAND vraiment avaient-ils commencer ? Ils ne savaient plus, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils n'avaient jamais sus... 

Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard, Youhei pressé le bousculant au beau milieu d'une rue... Se reconnaissant, ils s'étaient saluer et avaient été boire un verre ensemble, pour bavarder, Youhei 'oubliant' d'aller en cours... Comme lui-même d'ailleurs. Il n'avait qu'à dire qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé, pour changer... Puis ils s'étaient revus. Et revus encore. Parfois par accident, parfois non. 

De plus en plus, leurs rencontres étaient devenues 'volontaires'... 

Au départ, ils ne faisaient que parler. De l'école, de leurs amis, leur famille, de leurs loisirs, leurs pensées, le monde, leur amour... Hanamichi.

Bien sur, au départ, ils ne se référaient pas à lui en tant que tel. Hanamichi... Sakuragi comme il disait à l'époque, n'était qu'un 'interessant adversaire', ou tout au moin c'est ce qu'il voulait que Youhei pense. Il n'était 'qu'un peu curieux, comme ça' d'en savoir plus à son propos. Et Youhei était si content de parler de lui... Si enthousiaste en en parlant... Si fier... Un peu trop peut-être. De quoi faire naitre les soupçons...

Chacun d'eux s'était trés vite intérogé sur les vrai sentiments de l'autre envers le si séduisant rouquin... Tout d'eux irrités, un peu énervés au départ à l'idée que l'autre puisse s'interesser à 'SON' Hanamichi, ils s'étaient même disputés, manquant briser leur amitié naissante. 

Ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant prés de deux semaines...

Ils avaient eu largement le temps de réfléchir pendant ce temps. Pensé à Hanamichi. A l'autre.   
Il n'aurait jamais cru que Youhei lui manquerait autant... Et c'est là qu'il avait réalisait.

Il l'aimait. 

Il aimait le jeune homme si calme, si joyeux également, avec qui il avait passé tant de temps heureux. Il avait réalisé que certaines de leurs rencontres fortuites ne l'était pas tant que ça... 

Cela l'avait choqué. Et Hanamichi ? C'était comme trahir son amour pour le rouquin !!! Et puis il avait réalisé... 

Il aimait Youhei. Mais il n'en aimait pas moin Hanamichi... Même, ses sentiments pour Hanamichi se trouvaient renforcés par ceux qu'il éprouvait pour Youhei... Il les aimait tout deux.

Ils s'étaient revus. Il avait beaucoup hésité mais, n'en tenant plus, il avait couru chez Youhei. Ils _devaient_ parler... Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la silhouette en face de lui. Tout deux s'étaient retrouvés par terre... Perdant son calme brusquement, une chose qui ne lui arrivait que trés rarement... qui ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois dans sa vie auparavant, lorsque Youhei et lui s'était disputés... Ou plutôt engueulés, il avait commencé à jurer, bien décidé à faire payer cette personne, quand bien même il était responsable. Il avait relevé la tête... Et s'était tu brusquement. C'était Youhei... 

Il avait eut la même idée...

En y repensant, c'était drôle... Ils s'étaient bousculés l'un l'autre à mi-chemin entre leur deux maisons, plongés dans leurs pensées, chacun ressentant le _même_ besoin de parler à l'autre, pour les _même_ raisons, chacun ayant la _même_ réaction en bousculant l'autre... Et la _même_ réaction en réalisant **_qui_** était cet autre...

Oui, La situation avait un certain comique quand on y pensait... 

Ils avaient discuté longtemps. Ils s'étaient rendu sur cette plage, à égale distance de leurs deux maisons, s'étaient confessés, s'étaient embrassés et finalement... C'est là qu'ils avaient pour la premiére fois fait l'amour, sur cette plage déserte, avec pour seul témoins le ciel étoilé, si magnifiquement clair, et l'océan, d'un noir d'encre constratant magnifiquement avec la blancheur du sable fin... 

Youhei... 

Sendoh sourit, regardant son amant. Le 'voyou' était loin d'être ignorant sur les choses de l'amour... Et le lui avait maintes fois prouvé !!! IL avait même plus d'expérience que lui en ce qui concernait l'amour entre hommes. Entre personnes du même sexe... Sendoh avaient eut maintes aventures, mais surtout avec des femmes. Il n'avait découvert son intérêt pour les hommes que tardivement. Youhei...

Youhei, s'était différent. Lui **_savait_** depuis des années qu'il était gay. Et qu'il aimait Hanamichi... Il en était amoureux depuis son enfance et avait toujours préféré... La gente masculine. Youhei... IL avait tout pour plaire, avait eut de nombreuses liaisons, avait flirté à droite et à gauche... Mais sans jamais vraiment s'engager, quoi qu'il fasse s'était toujours d'Hanamichi qu'il était amoureux. 

Jusqu'à lui.

Youhei n'avait pas cessé d'aimer Hanamichi mais l'aimait, lui. Situation étrange, mais... Qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien. 

Ils partageaient les même sentiments. Et avaient pris la même décision. En fait, ils l'avaient pris ensembles... Hanamichi connaissait les tendances de son ami, même s'ils n'en parlaient pas trop. IL n'était pas homophobe, de celà ils étaient sures...

Donc...

Ce soir. Ils avaient choisi... Ce soir. 

Fin de la Premiére Partie

Et voilà, premiére partie finie, j'attends vos commentaires !!! Surtout les tiens, Suppu... ^^

Hanamichi_'ce soir' ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont prévus ? 

Zeynel_ *transpire transpire*

Sendoh_ ^_____^ 

Youhei_ ^_____^ *toujours aussi calme*

Zeynel_ *transpire encore plus*

Hanamichi_Ben quoi ? 

Zeynel_ ...

Hanamichi_Je veux savoir !!! 

Zeynel_Il a pas deviné ? *murmure, murmure*

Hanamichi_MAISEUH !!! Dites-moi !!! *commence à bouder*

Sendoh_Allons allons... ^_____^

Youhei_C'est une surprise !!! ^_____^

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
